The reply to the confession
by Tsuekasa
Summary: so we all know how the manga ends with len confessing to kahoko..but what does Kahoko say? what happens then? Here's my version of what happens :) DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN LA CORDA D'ORO OR ANY OR ITS CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

_Hello everyone! this is my first La Corda D'oro fan fic! ok soo I'm not really into the anime although I watched the whole series and I read only the last few pages of the manga :P but I absolutely LOVE Len Tsukimori and I watched it for him! so this is to show my love for LenXKaho, Go Violin Romance!_

* * *

Girls giggled, Guys whispered, everybody stared

Yes how couldn't they? The students of Seiso Academy couldn't believe what they had heard! but there were a few witnesses! so it must have been true wasn't it?

The Ice Prince, Len Tsukimori and the care free clumsy amateur violinist Kahoko Hino were together?

Or were they?

Some said that it was Len who confessed and Hino still had to give her answer.

But Len Tsukimori asking a girl out? next thing you know Azuma Yunoki would turn into a mean manipulative guy. (oh if only they knew)

But like it would end like that they thought

"Of course she said yes! she must like him back! Its Len Tsukimori! he is soooo cool!" thought the girls

"Huh a guy like him would just scare of the innocent bird brain, he doesn't have a chance" thought the guys

"Meh I'm sure they started dating mid way of the concours itself they must have just been caught in one f their "moments" thought a few

Well Len Tsukimori wasn't bothered by what others thought.

No

It was when they gave him weird looks and giggles and asked funny questions that he got bugged.

"Tsukimori senpai?"

Oh it was Shimizu, a clueless yet very talented junior

"Are you really dating Kaho-sempai?"

Ok now thats it, he thought, even I don't know the answer to that what am I supposed to tell Shimizu?

"If you'd excuze me Shimizu-kun I'm in a bit of a hurry ,I shall answer your questions another time" and he walked off.

what else could he do? Yes a week back he had sort of confessed to Kahoko, but she didn't say much and he didn't even wait for an answer he just hugged her and then left. And now he regrets it. Like hell. At least if he had waited he wouldn't have these mixed feelings of hope,worry,love,anxiety and anticipation in him..Heck was Hino even going to give him an answer? he thought. He hadn't seen her much lately as he was extremely busy as he had cancelled his trip, plus she was busy when he was free.

"That girl " he grumbled "She's made my life a mess!"

Oh really Len? Now lets have a peek at Kahoko's life now?

"Kaho-chan! i think there is some thing in your desk!" said Mio as Kahoko hurried to her desk as class was about to start.

"eh? a letter?" said Kahoko as she removed the letter from the envelope and read it, she frowned on reading it

"Don't tell me its another hate letter from the Tsukimori fans?" said Nao half amused but half irritated as she didn't like her friend being picked on.

"Naa this is from the newspaper club asking me to confirm whether I'm dating Len-kun or not" replied Kahoko

Mio giggled " 'Len-kun' eh Kaho-chan? since when did u address Tsukimori-kun like that?"

Kahoko blushed "Eh? no-I-no I don't know..it just came out like that"

"But honestly Kaho-chan"said Mio "You've been dazed for a week now an whenever Tsukimori-kun's name is mentioned you become as red as your hair!"

"I-I do Not!"

Nao added"Hate to admit it but Mio's right, why don't you just go and give your answer to Tsukimori Kaho and let the school know! the commotion will die down that way, and your head will clear up a bit."

Kahoko "I guess you two are right...fine I'll talk to him after class when he's done with practice.."

Mio patted her back "Good luck Kaho-chan!"

Meanwhile in the other Gen-ed division

"Hey Ryou!"

"hmm?"

"You're close to that Hino girl right? Don't you know whether or not she and Tsukimori are dating?"

"..."

"Ryoutaro?"

"I don't think so, but I'll ask her anyway"

* * *

_So that was chapter 1 ! I hope y'all get a brief idea about the fic now! pleeeeaaassee review! leave suggestions compliments remarks ANYTHING! I need to know if its worth finishing thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello! ok i know y'all might be confused coz well Len's not studying at Seiso right? so why is he here? /(O.o)\ hmm I realized so I'm gonna do something about it! enjoy chp2 :)_

* * *

__Class gets over ,all the students head home

Kahoko, Mio and Nao were on their way out of their class room when Mio spoke excitedly

"Neh Kaho-chan! go do your best ok!"

Kahoko replied nervously "Y-yea Mio I'll try, but saying anything to Tsukimori-kun makes me nervous"

Nao added "Hmm Kahoko? Tsukimori-san is studying in Vienna isn't he? so how come he's still here? more like what is he doing here? I mean i thought he'd leave after his performance?"

Kahoko replied "Yea I know, Kanyan told me that he had some work with the academy thats why he's been coming, and for some reason he just ends up practicing here as well...guess it brings back memories...maybe he feels lonely in Vienna at times.."

Nao "Lonely? I doubt , he barely had friends here...anyways you better run off Kahoko! call us and tell us how it turned out!"

Kahoko "Yea thanks! bye guys!"

and our strawberry haired girl ran towards the practice rooms

But on her way to the rooms she met her tall green haired admirer.

"Tsuchiura-kun?"

"Aah Hino! can we talk?"

"Um sorry but I'm kind of in a hurry can it wait?"

Ryoutaro raised his eyebrows "why?" he asked "are you in a hurry to talk to Tsukimori?"

Kahoko blushed , this made him frown

"This will take only a minute" he said and grabbed her arm and started walking in another direction

"What is it Tsuchuira-kun?" said Kahoko as she tried to keep up with his pace

"Is it true? the rumours? about you and Tsukimori? are you two dating?"

"eh?" kahoko blushed "N-no..we're not.."

Tsuchuira looked at Kahoko's face and sighed

"Yea but something happened right?"

Kahoko looked away from his gaze

"So he confessed to you?"

"..."

"Do you like him?"

"Tsuchuira-kun?"

"yea?"

"I'm really sorry but I can't answer this right now! I still need to clear out stuff and then I promise I will tell you!good bye!"

and saying this she ran off towards the practice rooms.

Tsuchuira looked at her retreating figure and sighed.

"I don't get it"

"Aoi?"

"Whats so great about that prick Tsukimori?"

"who knows."replied Tsuchuira, and then he smiled

"Maybe its fate, after all this is the Violin Romance"

At the practise room

Len just finished playing a peace and he was about to pack up and leave when he heard a knock

"Tsukimori-kun? are you in here?"

his eyes widened with shock

"Hino?"

"Sorry? but may I come in?"

"Yes you may"

Kahoko walked in with a very nervous expression on her face

"great she's scared" thought Tsukimori "I always frighten her"

"What is it Hino-san? is what I said last week still troubling you?"

Hino looked surprised "ehh? no no! Thats fine! its ok I'm cool with it , no wait I mean I haven't forgotten it, like its on my mind, but its not like I'm sad! although the rumors are a pain but yeah, uh I umm..."

Len sighed he shut the curtains and sat on the window sill and motioned her to do the same Hino took a seat.

She looked down unable to meet his eyes

"Tsukimori-kun, do you...really like me? in the romantic sense? an ordinary girl like me?"

Len looked at Kahoko "Why is it you force me into such awkward situations by asking irrelevant questions?"

Kahoko panicked she got up " I'm sorry" she yelled "I was an idiot, I seem to have misinterpreted that situation somehow, I'll leave"

Len got up "wait Hino-san!" and he caught her wrist and pulled her into an embrace

"You want to hear it in lay man's terms?" he whispered into her ear.. oh the poor girls heart started hammering at her chest like it wanted to break out and run as it couldn't take any more of the blue haired violinist's charm.

"I love you _ Kahoko"_

__thats it now even her brain couldn't take it , her legs felt all wobbly, sure she felt the same the first time but this time it was more direct, oh and now she remembered this time she would reply!oh yay! go Kahoko! tell him how you feel!

"Tsukimori-kun I.."

_"Len" _he whispered into her ear making her shudder

"Len..I.. I wanted to say , I've been wanting to say this for so long now.."

and then she looked up into his golden eyes

"Len I, really like you too..I like you a lot...you're always in my head, your face,your words, your music...when you were away..and I watched your performances, I felt excited for you bu also sad because, I couldn't talk to you..tell you..how great you've become..and tell you that...I really missed you.."

"Kahoko.."

"No Len , let me finish..Truth is.. I think I'm in love with you..but I'm scared to accept that..because we can't be together..I mean you're studying in Vienna now...and I knew the day I told you this my heart would break every time you leave...so I -I don't know what to do! tell me what I should do Len?" saying this she buried her face into his chest and tears started flowing from her eyes

Len who was obviously ecstatic about kahoko's confession in his head, as come on , can you imagine Len with a wide grin on his face? Nope not yet, anyways despite being happy about her confession he grew worried on seeing her sad face

He lifted her chin and said "Look at me Kahoko, please don't cry, Not like this, I mean honestly I thought such situations where two people like each other are supposed to be happy situations? or was I wrong?"

Kahoko look stunned and then giggled "honestly Len you're impossible"

Len smirked "I know" and with that he closed the gap between them. The kiss was first pure and chaste as well for both of them it was their first kiss, but after a few seconds hormones which had been locked inside for soooo long kicked in and started taking affect and Len tried to deepen the kiss Kahoko obliged and it turned into a make out session both conveying feelings of yearning and passion.

"Oh my" said a little fairy who was peeking from behind a piano "I guess I should give them some privacy now" he said and flew outside with a red face.

After a few minutes the both of them parted for air

"Are you free now?" he asked as he panted

"Yes." Kahoko replied

"Good ,then lets go out. We really need to work hings out"

Kahoko beamed. "thats a great idea!"

* * *

_And thats done with chapter 2! sorry I suddenly changed the rating :P i wasn't too sure about what I was gonna write when I wrote the first chapter, but seriously the manga lacked this kiss -_-_

_Anyways hate it?/like it?/love it?/_

_Please Review! _


End file.
